Your Idiot
by acurseshecannotwin
Summary: She stumbles when she comes home, stumbles and stubs her toe, cursing under her breath and questioning why again she had opted to leave the light turned off, but then she remembers. Remembers the argument they had, remembers the full blown fight it quickly had revolved into to. Briefly she wonders what had tipped them off, wonders what had started it but she can't remember that. Pr


**AN:** Prompt #4 of my 100 self-given prompts was _Dark_, this small little drabble is the result.

Lemme know whatcha think :D

Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Don't own the Show or the Characters.

* * *

><p>She stumbles when she comes home, stumbles and stubs her toe, cursing under her breath and questioning why again she had opted to leave the light turned off, but then she remembers. Remembers the argument they had, remembers the full blown fight it quickly had revolved into to. Briefly she wonders what had tipped them off, wonders what had started it but she can't remember that. <em>Probably nothing important<em>, she scoffs to herself shaking her head while she moves up the stairs, leaving the light switched off still. Unwilling to show Emma that she had returned after all, unlike she had promised. Then again should the blonde be still awake she probably already had heard her.

Regina doesn't remember much of their argument, of their fight, remembers only that words had flown around, sharp and laced with venom, words that had been meant to hurt. And of course, _of course_ she had been the bad guy, had been the villain. Well, there hardly was any other role she portrayed better. She remembers the pain, remembers the way Emma's words had hurt, had cut through her flash well before piercing her heart, which was why she had done what her girlfriend normally did best, which was why she had left, her eyes already burning with tears.

The Rabbit Hole was the place she had found herself at after her tears had been somewhat dried, make-up smudged cheeks rubbed somewhat clean; drowning her sorrow with alcohol until they had called out _last round_, reminding her that she couldn't stay forever, that eventually she had to either find a place to stay or return home.

She had went with the latter, why? She couldn't explain, just suddenly had found herself on her front porch fumbling with the keys in an attempt to escape the biting cold she felt despite the amount of alcohol that was swimming through her blood.

"You're back?"

The voice startles her, causes her to jump lightly, but other than that she doesn't respond, let alone acknowledge the blonde's presence behind her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks, her voice laced with something Regina identifies as worry along with confusion.

"Packing." the answer is short, leaves her wondering briefly why she answered at all considering again it was quite obvious what she did, placing her toothbrush along with other items in a small back before she moved onto the bedroom not worried anymore about whether or not she could wake Emma with her actions.

"Regina, please?"

"No. You made yourself quite clear earlier Emma. I will get a room at Granny's for the next few days. I expect you and your belongings gone when I return."

"No Regina please, let us talk. Let's — let's make not hurried decisions?" the blonde now pleas.

"From your words I took that you've been pondering over the matter for quite some time now and if I am not what you want, so be it." she's surprised by the steadiness of her own voice, is surprised that there is no slur, no trace of the pain she still feels. She's not facing Emma, doesn't see her face, something that might make the whole ordeal a lot easier for her.

"_WHAT_?" the blonde shrieks, ignoring that the bedroom of their son is only down the hall, not quite out of earshot. "That's what you think?"

"That's what—"

"No, that's not what I said. I said that _you_ don't always make it easy for me to be close to you, that _you_ cut me out of pretty much everything."

"And then you said that _sometimes_ you wonder why you put up with all of it."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want it—don't want you!"

"You said that—"

"Regina for fucks sake! I _never_ said that I don't want to be with you, that I consider our relationship a burden or that I'd be better off without you." Emma exclaims, throwing her arms up. "Do you truly believe I would be up at four in the morning waiting for you? Worrying?"

"You could have called."

"I did. Your phone is off."

"Oh."

"Yes, I said that it's not always easy for me to understand you, that it's not always easy for me to follow what is going on with you, with that mind of yours because you—because you cut me off and don't let me near yourself when you're hurting but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you, that I don't want you."

Regina only stares at her girlfriend of three years, stares and blinks.

Emma was right, she rarely let the blonde close when she was hurting or something stressed, worried her. Not that she wouldn't find herself in the her arms no, Emma was there to hold her, was always there to hold and comfort her. It was Regina who wasn't always there, who locked herself up within the depts of her mind, instead of talking to Emma, instead of sharing her pain.

"I—" is all she manages, both the small make up bag and the overnight bag she had tried to pack slipping from her grasp before she buries her face within them, a sob escaping her lips.

Emma is by her side before the first tears fall, pulling her into a warm and secure embrace immediately, leaving Regina cry against her shoulder.

Got she feels ridiculous, feels horrible, so so _so_ horrible. What a fucking Idiot she was.

"I'm so—sorry." she hiccups, her own arms moving around Emma's form, tugging her impossibly closer against herself before holding on for dear life.

"I am too."

Is all Emma says, her fingers drawing soothing patterns across Regina's back.

"You are worth it Regina, I never, _never_ should have made you think otherwise. You are worth everything, everything and so much more."

Regina only hiccups again, burring herself further in the blonde's embrace.

"Let's go to bed." Emma whispers after a while before she slowly loosens her hold on her girlfriend, stripping her down to a shirt and her panties before leading her towards the bed where they curl up around each other, not as much as a breath of air between them.

Emma stays awake, stays awake until Regina's breath evens out, watching her sleep peacefully, relaxed.

"Sometimes you're a fucking idiot too, you know that right?" the blonde asks the sleeping form curled up beside her, before pressing her lips against Regina's temple.

"Mhhh. Your idiot." Regina mumbles, pulling Emma closer against her body still before drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
